


I Am Sh3-ra

by B0ts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is super smart, Existential Angst, F/F, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mecha, Physical Abuse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, shera is a big robot so true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0ts/pseuds/B0ts
Summary: In this post apocalyptic utopia, the tides of war are pulled by the hands of science and technology...and an Etheria with no magic exists. A story of how an ex horde soldier crosses paths with an ancient mechanical being, changing the fate of the universe, and themself.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Lonnie (She-Ra), Catra & Netossa (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Netossa & Lonnie, Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Eden

# 1901

“ Adora! Adora!”

“Adora?” They were back.

“That’s your name isn’t it? That’s what they call you?”

“I- I don’t know who that is…”

“Look Horde soldier-“

“Glimmer I don’t think they’re lying about this one.”

He was right. I wasn’t.

“And how should I tell? If you can keep a straight face turning every district to ashes how hard could it be to fake a little confusion?” 

“I don’t owe you any answers, but I know my aliases and A- A door- whatever that was, is not one of them.”

There were no sims, no tests to prepare me for the day my hands were duck taped to the edge of someone’s dining table with a 9 foot piece of metal staring right at me from behind the windows. I mean, I could be exaggerating but maybe I missed a page in the force captain orientation doc.

“This isn’t working, but we can still hand them in to your mom. I think she’d still be impressed.”

“Woah woah woah, your MOM?!”

“Bow! Urggghhhhh,” the very pink cadet- Glimmer, hid their flushed face and furrowed their brows before scowling at me again, “Excuse us for a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.” The pink cadet- I mean, Glimmer, beamed a scorching glare back before making their way out the room and closing the blinds between us. 

The walls were thin and every word was almost crystal clear, if you weren’t focused on escaping that is. I started questioning whether this really was just duck tape. Even so a good Horde soldier was always prepared.

“But you were set on handing them in.” 

“Not before they turned into a 10 feet tall monster!”

_Ouch I guess._

The grip of the ‘tape’ loosened and I was able to get one hand out of the makeshift handcuffs. 

“If we hand them in we won’t know what just happened back there.” _And if I’m back home you never will._ The conversation turned to muttering and inaudible arguments.

_I never will._

“We just have to figure something out.” One hand and a foot on the loose and another on its way. If all went well I’d be gone before they could realize, otherwise today would be the day I’d see what real Princesses are made of. 

“Glimmer this all feels like it’s out of our hands. I know you’re adamant about this case, we both are... but I feel like your m- General knows more.” _Aww, that sounds nice._ “You’re gonna think I’m crazy but what if that robot outside is...y’know...She-ra.”

“You know what that thing is?!” My heart jumped so much that I didn’t even realize I stood up from my seat, eyes wide in anticipation.

The blinds were opened, the pink cadet’s face a mix of embarrassment, astonishment and fury, “You can hear us!? Wait were you trying to e-“

“Of course I can hear you now do you know what that thing is?!”

“Commander come in?” Their wrist gear spoke.

The Princess peered at me for a while before answering the transmission, “Roger.”

“The bird has landed slightly off west of your location. It’s best you leave immediately. We’re sending aid your way.” 

“Is-“

“No the General is not currently at Base. She will also not be notified of this, or any other related transmissions.”

The boy and the pink cadet exchanged looks. “T-Thank you” The report ended in static. “ Keep an eye on our captive and can someone get this kind family a gift from the state?” I suddenly noticed the four sitting in pure silence in the room across us. The pink cadet left the premises while the boy stayed. I guess my escape plan failed. 

———

A cold nightbreeze swept through the helicopter. Electro magnetic cuffs felt more fitting for a war criminal than tape. Breaking through these was my least favourite part of training. I remembered someone who was really good at it. Not like she practiced or cared much.

“Thanks for saving our lives back there.”

“I was literally unconscious.”

The boy’s face fell. The humming of the helicopter blades were the only noise for a while again.

“You really don’t know your name?” he continued, leaning on one leg.

“I don’t have to tell you what I do or don’t know.” The boy nodded.

“Well my name is Bow.” Not long after that the awkward silence returned.

_Names...as in titles? I’ve never heard of the rank Bow. Or was this something like Weaver? Does he mean Dr Bow? General Bow? I didn’t see any stars on his uniform…_

There was no way I was thinking straight considering what a Brightmooner told me. A name, a giant robot, us...the bad guys? I couldn’t have been thinking straight, because I almost wanted to believe it...

“Adora. I guess my name is Adora.” That was less of an answer and more of a question. Bow’s face immediately beamed.

“I heard,” he answered enthusiastically. 

“I still don’t believe you...and I’m not sure what any of this means. Adora does not sound like an appropriate title for a soldier.” 

“I have a suspicion that you’re really not that bad. Your handcuffs are on, but they’ve never been locked. I’m sure you knew that.” I did. Sadly.

“I left you alone before we boarded, but you didn’t escape. I’d say you kinda like us.”

“This has... nothing to do with you,” I sneered,” and you’re getting very friendly for someone who’s supposedly my captor...unlike your friend over there.” I directed my eyes to the pink glare that surfaced on me from across the copter.

“Well, I mean you did try to escape before...”

“My point exactly. And now you’re gonna drop me into that weird dark abyss so why bother be nice to me?” I had broken many lines of Force Captain code by then. Confusion, irritation, fear...a Captain shouldn’t have been feeling all this out in the field.

“Abyss? You mean the sea? I guess we could...but we’re not gonna do that.”

 _A..seee?_ “ I get it. You’re gonna lock me up in a dark underground cell so that I’ll slowly become hysterical overtime and go mad as my life-long punishment.”

“Uh- underground? Brightmoon is literally known for being the only floating city in Etheria, I’m starting to get the sense you’ve never seen Brightmoon...or been exposed to anything for that matter…”

“Show them,” The glaring eyes spoke,” we’re nearing the base and this is the only view of Brightmoon they’ll ever get once we’re there.” They immediately turned their back to me and Bow. I turned my attention to him, giving me the green light to take a peak out the cabin door...

As if I’d turn my back on two Brightmoon soldiers hundreds of kilometres above ground?! 

I ignored the offer and rested my head on the fuselage. From where I sat I could catch a glimpse of what was outside. Neon purple lights, high-speed rails running through the city and what had to be the prettiest military base standing tall right at the centre of it all, a bright fuse adorning the top of it. 

The stories, the simulations and everything I didn’t know...who was going to tell me all this? 

What if we really were the monsters?

“T-minus 15 on landing. Secure the cabin and prepare the dock for landing I repeat, secure the cabin and prepare the dock for landing.”

“Welcome to Brightmoon.”


	2. Spare an Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain scenes of implied physical abuse and psychological trauma. Please be cautious.

# 2802

The stone ricocheted off the bar sign leaving its mark. That meant 3 days since I opened the gates and 3 reasons for another complaint on my file. 

Behind the occasional sirens and boom from the mines you could almost hear the public announcement. This place was a holographic fashion shoot and there was only one model,

“Third call for cadet 2802 to report to Medical! Third call for cadet 2802 to report to Medical!” _You’re using the secondary loudspeakers too? Now you’re just being obnoxious._

I held my fourth pebble (this one was for good luck), “You hag!” and like that just another rebound. 

(Had luck ever been good to me?)

—

It reeked of paraffin and alcohol, alcohol more than usual. Maintenance still hadn’t come to replace the second tube light. I just had to get out of here as fast as I could. 

“The faucet’s running,” I remarked. She kept her back turned to me. Flasks boiled and she focused on her work, or whatever hijinks I couldn’t get an actual view of. “Not very talkative today I see.”

“You have a very sharp tongue for someone of such low status.” _There she is._ “I think we’ve wasted enough time on this matter 02, but I’ll ask you one last time. Where is 1901?”

“And I’ll answer you for the last time. I. do not. knoooow. They ran away. What’s sooo hard to believe!?” I sunk further into the metal chair. “ Guess they couldn’t handle being stuck here with you any longer.” I muttered.

“I’m on my very last line of patience here.” That’s when that mask of hers finally looked me in the eye. “1901 is missing, your finals are in two days and we both know you know more than you should!” Her mask shifted. 

“My office door was open that night Catra.” 

...

The faucet was still running.

“PFFT, Ha! And you’re gonna pin that on me? You’re the one always popping in and out of that place?! Are you seriously hearing yourself? I heard your warning loud and clear the first time.” 

The room hissed. Water burst out of the tap. 

“You’ve been very focused on this tap for a while.” 

_No._

“There are a lot of things water can give life to.”

_No._

“And destroy.”

_Stop._

“I’ve known you for a long time now...you’ve never had good experiences with water.” Her talons turned on the handle and the room hissed louder. I kept my face and ears still, ignoring the pain of my nails digging into my thighs. _You can’t win if I don’t lose...and I’m not losing to you today._

I stared at myself through a soulless pair of goggles. The beating of my chest dared to compete with the water. 

“You’re dismissed.” 

I blinked. “What?” In a swift wrist movement the hissing stopped. She turned and fell back into her work. 

“Dismissed. It means you may leave,” she droned.

I felt tied to my chair, too dazed to even let a breath out. My body moved on its own, eyes glued to the ghost in front of me. The screech of the chair reverberated against the concrete walls. I made it out. 

——

This central clutter of escalators and stairs still felt like some corporate hallucination. That idiot loved spending her time here at Zero. It was a lot cleaner here, much more to her _standards_ than that shit hole underneath, where I roamed. 

My chest ached remembering it. _A good mood maybe? That bitch was never in a good mood. What the hell did she drink this time and who do I need to pay to get her more of it?_ My senses were finally coming back.

That’s when chuckles and chatter filled the hollow. “Ay, wait up, gimme a sec.” _Ugh. Not you._

Heavy boots scurried down the adjacent escalator. “Doctor got you down?” 

“Fuck off.”

“Woah, is it something I said? Or are we not in a good mood now that your get away ticket got away from you?”

I bit my tongue. I didn’t need this either today.

“Oh? What happened to the 02 I know? You were all big talk when you stole my cap.” She paused to rest her head on her hip and her finger on her lips...

“Wonder what could be different now…” _That’s it._

“We are almost twelve thousand kilometres above ground and I’m not sure you noticed but I think Doctor isn’t keen on losing another cadet this week!” Her face was inches from mine. My claws pricked at her cheeks through the fabric of her jacket. 

“Hey Lonnie? Everything okay?” The crowd grew louder as they circled back. She smiled at me with smug interest. 

“And who will that be?” She cooed. 

“Yo Lonnie! What the hell’s taking you so long?!”

She kept a curious gaze on me while my grip on the fabric loosened. My nails retracted and I returned to my old stance.

“Aww, don’t get so worked up 02,” she gushed while patting my shoulder, “At least you still have us.” I flinched at her chuckle as she bounced back up the escalator. 

“Pfft, is she mad?” “What was that all about?” “Shut up you guys are so mean.” I didn’t bother turning around.

—-

Every alley and every trench was packed. High hour had come early. I navigated above the corrugated roofs and through the vents to avoid getting shoved across the streets. Despite its over exerting flips and obstacles to climb (according to her) the course home was not a long one. 

I landed steadily on the concrete. The outskirts of Sub central were quiet but that much more neglected. Old warehouses, abandoned apartments, the smell of home cooked...something...few wandered here that wanted to make it upstairs, and I loved it for its domestic dissonance. I thought we did. 

Right at the edge of my feet. There she was. “Missing: Identification 1901” in bold, a sum of twenty thousand at her collar. _What a geek. You actually got your photo renewed? And this time with your dumb little hair po-_

“Hisss!” The puddle exploded. I caught myself five feet away from what looked like a shattered microwave.

“Hey!” A familiar figure raising her fist caught my attention from the balcony, “ You and your dirty friend thought you could take my hoverbike for a spin again?!” 

_Ugh finally something fun._ I beamed, “Ah Octavia! Loooove the new eyepatch! It’s like you change it every week!” 

She growled, “When I get my hands on you-” 

“Yea, If you get your hands on me! Sorry about your microwave by the way. ” I hopped in the other direction.

Her barking accompanied me on my way to the cabin compound. Her calls went unanswered. It was finally starting to feel like a normal afternoon.

“Count your days kid! Your pal isn’t here to protect you!” My frivolous amble turned into a stride…

 _Corridors, vents, broken windows. Corridors, vents, broken windows._ I grew numb to the click of the door behind me. I pulled my jacket over my neck. My legs collapsed, falling on to the foot of the bed.


	3. Of Gold and White

# Glimmer

“This looks nothing like in the book.” I raised. It stared at me through stainless glass.

“In all fairness Glimmer... that’s just a kids storybook…”

“Well, what other lead do I have?! No one has seen this thing...unless you’ve got intel from someone I don’t know...six hundred years old!” Thump! I slammed the pages between my fingers. “Besides...there’s no way She-ra could belong to one of _them_.”

“West Security to report to gate 17. The General has landed.” The call seeped through the walls like mercury...

“Oh no.”...and I stood poisoned.

“Bow! I need you to keep an eye back here. We may not know who’s in front of us yet but someone else might.” I shoveled through the heap of papers on the desk- “She wasn't supposed to be back until the Third Quarter.”-and pushed against the now flooded storeroom door. “Just...” I looked back at Bow and the novelty I brought back home, a lump at my throat “...stay here.” 

\----

# [Classified]

My vision narrowed. My eyes burned. It was a duel between me and them, a game of who would budge firs- _aaaaand this is ridiculous._ “You’re not gonna move, are you? Why did I think you could move?” I begged. I stared expectantly at the gold and platinum figure. I hadn’t even noticed the gold emblem, a star-like symbol wrapped around their chest. The platinum plating stopped at their middle...kinda like a crop top. If I could I would have asked who designed them, but all I received was dead silence. I sighed and dropped my head on the table. “Of course.”

The showroom was cold, twelve empty glass lockers...well, eleven now. I turned my head to the wall and General’s minimalistic clock frowned back. 

“I just wish I could do something. You know, help.” I lifted my head. “Maybe if we just let that soldier talk a little we’d get somewhere, but no, now they’re locked up in one of the spare rooms cause we can’t afford to stir up attention with security. You see the problem?” I glanced at the figure in the glass case. “What? Am I an idiot for thinking that maybe you’re her?” I stood up from my chair. “We don't have a lead, but that Horde soldier knows something, or at least they’re the best we’ve got and Glimmer’s just throwing that away. I get it. I don’t want General to close this case too, but she can’t do this all by herself. We can’t do this all by ourselves. You get what i'm trying to say righ-” I couldn’t speak after turning back.

The case was empty. 

\----  


# Glimmer

“Haha! Mom! You-” My words stuttered against the gush of wind from the copter blades, “ You’re b- You’re back!” 

The blades finally settled. “You’re not in your room.” she began, not taking a moment to look at me. She carried herself gracefully through the mob of guards and journalists, where I picked up a familiar face. I lifted my shoulders up and scowled in bewilderment. Juliet threw her hands up in confusion back, before attending back to the ‘queen’ ahead. I was left out on the pad alone.

“Ugh!” I dragged my feet across the concrete. “Yep, I just needed some fresh air and I noticed you came home early!” I stumbled along the corridors trying to stay by her side. “Besides, It can get so depressing when you know, you’re locked up in the same room every week…”

“Commander I’m not quite satisfied with your tone,” she reported.

“Oh so we’re really talking now? Great, but can we slow down maybe? You’re walking way too fast. Geez, what’s the-”

Two figures in pristine suits revealed themselves behind a cluster of bodyguards. She reached out for the pen and clipboard in their hands. The room swayed.

“rush.”

“Glimmah, I’m incredibly busy at the moment. Can your banter not wait?”

“Mom who are these people? What- what’s going on?” I stuttered. 

“Go pack your bags.” The drumming in my chest echoed louder. 

“Pack...my bags? What- what are you talking about it’s...wait. You said we had a month...this- you’re not actually serious about this are you?”

“Commander, I said go pack your bags. We leave in a week.”

“A week...You- you gave me a month! You’re just kidding right!?”

“Commander, you are embarrassing the entire force,” she spoke through gritted teeth. 

“No! You can’t just change your mind like that! You promised one more month and like the good general you always are you would have kept your word!” 

“A good general makes the right choices based on the situation at hand, Commander… and after your impulsive and inconsiderate decision to stage a solo defense at the last strike I have decided to reschedule the official resignation signing for next week. Now you will listen to the orders that I give you and go pack your bags.” She ordered.

I shrinked. Our eyes met, rose-tinted irises against rose-tinted irises. Her face softened before she turned back, returning the pen and clipboard and conversing with the officials like nothing had happened, leaving the journalists stares on me. My vision blurred and my chest sunk. Figures melted in to the background. 

The scene from earlier played in my head, the rock fall, the screaming...that gold star. My palm smeared a timid tear against my cheek. 

“I don’t think I’ll need to.”

\----  


# [Classified]

Seconds had passed and I had trailed the entire ground floor. I stared again. _Nothing there. Okay. A fever dream maybe? I wasn’t feeling too good in science yesterday._

“Bow.” _Ow! Of all things I’d wish to appear a carelessly closed shelf is not on my list._

“Bow. Change of plans. We’re showing General what we found,” Glimmer gushed enthusiastically. 

“Sorry but we’re doing what!?” I leaned further back into the glass. “You said you wanted to figure out what this is first and deal with the soldier on your own. What if we’re wrong and your mom gets mad at us for bringing a potential Horde spy bot into the base?” 

“Well then, we have no choice but to be right!” she cheered, “So, move over! I want it to look descent for General.”

“Welllll, I could...I could do that, but Glimmer I just want to remind you that you’re my best friend okay? And I really care about you. Sooometimes things happen that are a liiiiittle out of our control, but we always manage to fix it together...By the way did I mention you’re my best friend?”

“Bow move out of the way.”

“Yea, okay.”

I slid across the floor. Glimmer didn’t move.

“Bow.”

“Yep.”

“The case is empty.”

“Mhm mhm”

“Bow”

“Yep.”

“Why is the case empty?”

“Good question. In fact I have a plausible explanation for what happened.” I let my finger rest on my lips, “ I have no idea what happened.”

Her face fell instantly. A frail and poor image of the girl I knew surfaced for a second. “Oooh okay,” she began, “It’s not like... Commander is...is on her way right now.”

“You- You sent Commander all the way here?”

“Of course I did, Bow! I wasn’t expecting to lose fifteen tons of metal in a matter of minutes! Of course I did.” Her hand trailed through her pastel curls and for the moment, I couldn’t tell who was in front of me anymore. She refused to look at me. “Can’t we- can’t you find it on your tracker pad?”

“I thought the same, but it didn’t just disappear from the case,” I shifted my attention to the tablet in my hand. “It’s completely off the rader.” 

That amalgam of anger, anxiety and frustration that left her face blank was all too familiar, sadly. 

“Okay, okay, Glimmer calm down. Like you said we don’t have many leads, but there is one other person who might be able to h-“

“No. No! I don’t care how we fix this but I’m not asking that criminal for help!” She slid across the room to the door. “Just please see if you can fix your tracker pad okay?” And just as quickly she was gone. 

_Ugh...you’re seriously going to hate me for this._

_But I’d rather live with that._

——

I hopped from corner to corner. Initially, I had no reason to really sneak across the base, but with General’s arrival and what could be an awkward patch-up I wasn’t going to take too many chances.

The corridors cleared themselves of guards and operators. I moved to the door lock...a painful reminder that I was still owed my own access card…

I peaked inside and right in the center of the room was a failed attempt to ‘stay up and keep your guard’. Despite the luck they had, it looked like the soldier chose to ignore the plush bedding and soft comforter for the chair they dragged across the room, in which they were now drooling over, arms still crossed. The door clicked as it closed. 

“Good morning!” 

“Ah!” They crashed to the floor along with the chair.

“We’re going for a walk outside.”


	4. Stand Alone

# [Classified]

We jumped from corridor to corridor, corner to corner. I signalled it was safe to cross , stopping immediately once an operator passed by. Looking ahead the soldier stifled a laugh. 

Through rooms and emergency stairs, we made it. The reception door was finally ahead of us.

“So, if Brightmoon is the haven you make it out to be, why do we have to sneak aro-”

“Shhhh,” I cut them off. Footsteps echoed from the other side of the wall. The sound stopped, only to start and fade out again. “Okay.” I signalled to the door and slid across the tile. 

_I have a few words to say about the dangers of slippery tiles in a military building but, it’ll serve well for now._

I caught on to the door and looked back.

The soldier didn’t move. Ghostly and detached, they just stood there.

The footsteps started again, rhythmic like the ticking of a clock. _We’re running out of time._

Desperate for a change of pace, I waved my hands in the air trying to get their attention. They didn’t move. The soldier stared right through me, completely unbothered.

The ticking grew louder. 

Hands free and under no surveillance. The horde soldier just stood there. 

The shadow on the wall stilled. The ticking stopped.

... 

I’ve compromised the national security of District 2. I’ve hacked into the widespread network of the Horde base. I’ve even jabbed at the school cafeteria to get Glimmer a box of those panda gummies we can never find. I’ve seen too many 0’s and 1’s to not make the comparison, but in front of me, as fear clouded the soldier’s face, a firewall had just been broken.

[Firewall]

[Firewall]

[Firewall]

[ Error: Identification. Calculating Solution. Proposal: Overwrite Memory Data]

[Proposal accepted. Initiating Data Overwrite.]

———

# 1901

We jumped from corridor to corridor, corner to corner. Brightmooner Bow _(yea, that works)_ signaled from the other side of the hall, almost getting us caught in the process. _Amateur._ Shadows creeped themselves...after the last week I had, at least there was still one thing I was familiar with. 

Light blared through the door ahead of us. “So, if Brightmoon is the haven you make it out to be, why do we have to sneak aro-”

“Shhhh.” Footsteps echoed from the other side of the wall. The echoing stopped, only to start and fade out again. “Okay,” Brightmooner Bow swayed his hand signalling to the door, completely ignoring my sentiment. He made it out first.

I stopped in my tracks. _I mean...I could stay here. I could stand up and turn around. I could take this jacket off and flaunt the red emblem on my back, right in the face of every guard on this floor. I could go berserk in the name of Mr Hordak and blow this entire building. Whether I fight or simply take everything down, the odds are against me._

The tapping footsteps began again. Bow noticed and flailed his hands around.

_This is what I was born to do. This is the only thing I know to do._

The tapping grew louder. 

...

The shadow on the wall stilled. The tapping stopped.

... 

I slid across the tiles and caught on to the door. Brightmooner Bow had to fling me away from the door (an incredibly disrespectful gesture) and attend to the alarmed receptionist.

I rubbed at my wrist and glared in his direction. Realizing it was a useless act, I looked ahead.

Green.

Real green. Not the luminous green that seeped from pipes, not the green that lined my suit but a green that glowed gold when caressed with the sky’s light. A warm green that coated the ferns paving the sidewalks.

Blue, yellow, pink, red. Geometric skyscrapers, billboards that weren’t for wanted insurgents. Things that were only made familiar to me through aged, rotting pieces of paper, here and...real. 

On my last thread of defense, I marched to his location. “Where are the tanks? Why aren’t your streets riddled with soldiers?! Answer me now!” 

Bow shrivelled up, jerking back. “Okay, okay. Before we end up getting caught I’m gonna need you to calm down,” He proposed.

“I am COMPLETELY calm!” The words slipped. My arms shook vibrantly with tension.

“Okay, taking your word for it,” He took a step back and regained his posture, “This is _Brightmoon._ We don’t even have tanks, and for soldiers...I guess technically the people here in Sector 45 mostly work for the base. It’s better to have a close residential and commercial area. Air traffic can be an absolute pain y’know?”

“No!” My blood boiled watching him speak so frivolously. My nails dug further and further into my palms. “No, that doesn’t make any sense! You’re a group of evil tyrants seeking to gain control of the whole of Etheria. Anything taken by the clutches of Brightmoon and it’s cursed Rebellion turns into a cold, desolate war zone...but everything here looks...NOT THAT!”

Brightmooner Bow’s eyes threatened to jump from their sockets, “You got all that from the Horde? I hate to say it but...” His brows furrowed and a corner of his lips lifted slightly “...don’t you think that sounds all too familiar?”

...It did. 

It did.

“The Horde serves for a greater purpose. I know where I’m from. ” I proceeded down the stairwell at rocket pace. I didn’t want anymore of this. I just wanted-

Bow sighed, “I hope you’re right.”

...something...

Sneakers squeaked on marble, “Anyways, picking up any signals out here?” He sang. I kept walking.

“You might as well tell me. It’s not like you can navigate through this place on your own,” He chanted. In my desperate attempt to make sense of this enigmatic hellscape that was Brightmoon, Bow had noticed I was...already lost.

I sat where I was and cradled myself in my knees, right there in the centre of the boulevard. _Why is this so much harder than I thought? If this was a test, I needed a sign. I really needed a sign I was doing the right thing._

The light from the gap in my arms ceased. I sneaked a glance at the patient hand held out in front of me. My blood simmered in the silence. 

Despite the reluctancy in my limbs, “Ugh, it’s difficult to pick up on anything,” I bounced from the floor swatting his hand away. “My head still hurts. I’m getting something from...west though. I can’t completely tell. There are other sounds.” 

This didn’t bother Bow. His expression was more of an inspector deep in thought. He scanned our surroundings in full, turning and changing direction like the tiny I.M.P bots back at the Horde. “Huh...that’s sector 16. Wait! The marketplace!”

Bow sweeped me off my feet with a firm grip on my wrist, “Marketplace?!”

————  


#  Null 

“ Thank you for the report. Signing out,” Blue light bounced off Angela’s face momentarily. With a brief ‘bleep’ it disappeared, and Angella repositioned herself. “Have we any intel from Project Alwyn?”

“No General. Our team hasn’t been able to reach communication with any personnel in Alwyn.” The room buzzed and clicked with flipped switches, dialling phones and busy hands across LED displays. A timid orange glow radiated from the servers against the walls.

“Give me numbers,” Angella ordered.

“It’s been 8 Lunar Cycles and 4 phases since they disconnected from the server. From the data we have, this could likely be due to Horde intervention.”

Angella’s eyes withered closed as she sighed, “...Right.” 

“General,” the call popped from one side of the crowd, “ I respect your decision to demobilize all units in that area but Commander- “

“Commander has gotten us into enough trouble as is. I insist that you do not take orders from her.” Her strong response silenced the room, “Now, can I please get a connection with Network Operations.”

Glances were exchanged from one person to the next. “Affirmative,” one operator chimed.

The monitor whirred, “Ah, General! I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“Please, Netossa, there is no need for the formalities. How much time do you still need in order to repair the field?”

“Approximately...another four days. We received a distress signal from Elberon and due to their position and defense, decided to hand them priority. The horde is planning another attack in the next seven, the field should be repaired by then.”

“Any further data on the attack?” Angella threw the request into the air.

The room answered, “An aerial attack on Sector 16, right where they punctured the field. They’re sending out two standard drones and one Mega Bomber type.”

“A planned attack on sector 16? _Hit us where it hurts huh Weaver?_ ” She muttered, anger brewing at the thought. 

“Alright then, we should be safe for now.” She shifted her tone, “Thank you for the support Netossa. Don’t know what we’d do without your help.”

“The pleasure is mine, Angella. Signing out.”

———-

“You guys don’t have festivals, parties, any holidays?!”

“No, never heard of it.”

“Okay, you don’t have arcades, you don’t have holidays and I’ve had to tell you to not look directly at the sun multiple times. What do you have?”

“Um, tanks.”

Bow stared at me blankly for a while. He clicked his tongue and leaned back in the chair. “Alright then…”

“You’ve arrived at destination Sector 16! Thank you for travelling with Brightmoon Cable Car services! We hope to see you again!” A silent cheery ‘thank you’ formed on my lips to the automated voice. I couldn’t help it. It was too cute. 

“I guess we’re here. Just...try not to act so...suspicious-horde-soldier-like out there.” Bow took me by the wrist and we left the cable bus.

——-

“We’ll go through the market until you pick something up again.”

I cringed at the scene. “Why are supplies being sold here? This is not a proper establishment.”

“Supplies? Like food? Well yea it’s a flea market. S16 is big on events like cons and markets. Lemme guess, you don’t have these either back home?”

“Nope.”

“That was a rhetorical question.”

I blinked, no response, so I turned back to the rows of frilly booths. Ambling through, I took in all the different faces passing by, kids, parents, adults, couples. I grew a bit exhausted of asking the same questions, “But these are just...people…”

Maybe I said something wrong, or the longing I tried so hard to bury finally escaped through my tired eyes. But I received no response either way. We continued ambling through the market like that.

“You know,” the silence was broken, “I don’t think it’ll cost us too much to look around.” 

———-

#  Glimmer 

“Pleeeeeeeeease.” I forced my face through the crack in the door. 

Juliet folded her arms in protest. “You heard General.”

“Yes I heard her, I’m grounded for infinity. Now can you please let me out.”

I clearly struck a chord. She looked at me with slight annoyance, “That’s not what General- Huh, you’re very much aware my goal is to make sure you don’t escape.”

“Escape? C’mon Juliet. This isn’t some game of Dungeons & Drones I just want to call Bow and tell him to go home.” I lowered my head in shame, “We failed.”

I couldn’t stir up a reaction apparently. She stared me down, merely raising an eyebrow. No problem, I wasn’t stopping there. We locked each other with our stares. In the end, it didn’t matter how hard she tried, we both knew who always won for her bigger eyes. Her face already began to twitch. 

She pressed her lips together as her disapproval melted away.

“Ugh.” 

Juliet handed me her comm device through the sliver in the door. _See? Easy._

I fell back on to the carpet and crossed my legs. It rang in my ear. I was forced to notice all the clothes piled on the floor. Still ringing, I made a point to compile a cleaning schedule for myself. Bow was so good at that. My finger tapping my knees, it kept on ringing. I shifted uncomfortably when the ringing stopped for Bow’s voicemail, so I dialled again.

And again.

And again. 

My hands shaking, I placed the device on the floor.

“Something’s wrong. There’s no way Bow wouldn’t pick up like this.” I jolted back to the creek in the door. “I need to check if he’s okay.”

“Sorry, orders are orders.”

And what dumb orders they were. “Ugh, fine! Could _you_ do me the favour of making sure he’s okay. I swear on the last pack of Panda Gummy Drops I won’t leave.” I held out the device through the crack. 

Deliberating it for a moment, Juliet took the device from my hands and carried on down the corridor.

——— 

“Wooooooo! Twelve out of twelve bottles!” I punched the sky, “Now hand over my compensation.” The booth worker’s mouth hung agape as I presented my hands. A fluffy white horse with multi-coloured wings and a cream colored horn about half my size. Bow classified it as a ‘unicorn’ because of its horn, but argued with himself that it was a ‘pegasus’ because of its wings. I don’t know. I lost interest halfway. I hurried eagerly to our meeting place. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure there are other nice prizes here sweetie.”

I was pulled back by the sound of choked sobs. I sneaked a peek over my shoulder. 

Two figures crouched on the floor. A small child cradled in someone’s arms, tears streaming down their face, red cheeks and shut eyes. I looked at the novelty in my arms.

My shadow towered over both of them. “Hello, I think this prize would look much better in your hands.”

The older one flailed their arms upon noticing me, “Uhh...no you won this. We couldn’t possibly take it.”

“Then consider it a gift from me,” I tried to appear less inanimate by shooting a grin. I was never good at smiling but, hopefully, this attempt wouldn’t scare them.

It didn’t, but it didn’t help me either.

I gave my last attempt, “Please.” 

The kid looked at me with puffy eyes. Sniffling, they wiped the tears from their cheeks. I held the fur horse out for them to take. Stubby fingers squeezed tightly on the platinum fur. “Thank y-“

My legs carried me away before they could finish. I didn’t need to hear that. 

“That was nice of you,” Bow noted, pleased. He handed me a stick with pink fluff and took a bite out of his.

“Hypothetically.” I took a bite myself. 

Woah.

The fluff disintegrated. “What is this doing to me?!”

“Is something wrong? I mean I’ve never heard of a cotton candy allergy,” he gasped.

“No no, when I eat it it- it’s good?”

“Really… this is all starting to hurt me more than you.” Bow gabbed on, his voice well suited for background noise to all the weird and wonderful crafts displayed at the booths. At the end of the passage, a big red sign reading “on sale” labelled the stall. Curious to what the fuss was about, I lost myself in the view ahead.

“Tststststs!” I threw my hands at Bow. “What. Is. **That**?”

“A hoverbi-”

“No I know it’s a hoverbike! I just haven’t seen a make like it.”

“Really, let’s go look.”

“No. What. Whyyyyyy? Oh okay. Here we go, we’re looking.”

I trembled at the sight. A long beautiful black Hanigale V6 make. Exclusive artistry wheels with multicoloured spokes (rumoured to reflect a crystallised light at high speeds). Slim built exhausts spiking out from its rear fender. Hand clutches hidden away in a caved fairing for increased speed performance and aerodynamics. “ 1890HP?! Isn’t that ILLEGAL?!” I squealed. Everything faded away to the overwhelming euphoria. 

“Woah, I don’t ever want to leave.”

Boom! The ground tremored. After a moment, Bow and I exchanged looks. No one moved.

“They’re here! They’re here!” One of the merchants abruptly broke the silence. I watched them fumble and fall over crates as they scurried away. I felt my euphoric trance being ripped straight from my grasp, and the guarded, meticulous soldier, 1901, took its place. Heads turned when the shadow followed…

It creeped like shallow water at my feet, a wave of grey swallowing the entire market whole. The crowd exploded into screams and stampedes. Thousands of metres above us flew an all too familiar bomber-ship , a bomber-ship I wish I didn’t recognise, a bomber-ship from home.


End file.
